Laser Tag the Stokes Way
by stingzgolf04
Summary: Given the day off, Nick decides to take Sara out for some fun.


I wrote this a long time ago and just found it a my computer. I hope you enjoy it.

"Hey, did you know that Ecklie made the whole graveyard shift take the night off?" Sara sounded a little bit disappointed to Nick but why wouldn't she. She loved her work; she was always the one who maxed out on overtime before anyone else. But Nick loved his work too. It's just he has a social life outside of work and well, she just didn't.

"Yeah, I'm glad. I get to go home, not think about anything for a day, and relax. Why do you sound so upset?" Nick asked sitting down beside her in the break room.

"Because, I have a case to finish." Sara said her tone telling Nick he should have known.

"Well…" Nick said standing up and helping Sara up as well, "I think that the best thing for your case is to take your mind off of it and then come back. Why do you think Greg, Warrick, and I are always playing video games?"

His question went unanswered as he led her out of the break room and down the hall to the locker room. "Grab your stuff and I'll meet you at my Tahoe in ten. Okay?"

"Why? Where are you taking me?" Sara asked stopping in her tracks.

Nick stopped as well and turned back towards her, "It's a surprise." And with that, he left her standing in the hallway to go talk to Grissom.

When Nick got to Grissom's office, he knocked on the doorframe and walked in, not waiting on an answer.

"Oh. Hey, Nick." Grissom said, looking up at Nick from a stack of files and paperwork.

"I was just comin' to tell you that Sara and I are taking off."

"Alright"

"Hey Gris, aren't we all supposed to leave? I mean it just looks like you'll going to be here a while with the looks of those stacks."

"Well, just because you get to leave doesn't mean I can." The supervisor said.

"Oh, well have fun anyway."

"Will do, Nick. Will do." Grissom said as Nick turned and walked out toward the parking lot.

"Nick, really where are we going?" Sara asked for like the billionth time.

"You'll see." Was his answer.

"Come on. I hate that I can't see where we're going with the blindfold on." Sara said tugging at the piece of cloth around her eyes.

"Hey! Leave it on." Nick said as he slapped her hands down. He took both her hands in one of his and bought them down on the console between them.

A few minutes went by with nothing said between the two CSIs. During this time, Nick had lots of time to think; anything and everything had crossed his mind. _What are we going to eat for dinner. I wonder what Sara's thinking. I can't believe she's letting me hold her hand._

This quiet time also gave Sara time to think. _I can't believe he's still holding my hand. Is that supposed to mean something. I guess it could be. I wonder what we're going to go do. Oh God, I hope that we aren't going to go somewhere were I have to sing. Or dance for that matter. Maybe he's taking me somewhere nice for…_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped and Nick shut off the engine. "Are we there already?" She asked.

Nick thought that he detected a little excitement in her voice, but also a little nervousness too. "Yeah. But keep the blind fold on."

"Yes sir." She said with a little smile towards his direction.

"Okay. Let's go." Nick said helping her out of the car and leading her towards the front door.

"Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh, not that I'm aware of." He answered, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"You know. This thing around my eyes. It would be helpful to see where I'm going."

"Sara, don't you trust me?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then. Stop wining." Nick said looking over at her and smiling.

"I guess you right. But you better not let me get hurt or I'll kill you. And you know I'll get away with it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know and you can make it look like an accident. But I won't let you fall."

Nick led her inside the front door and into the lobby and Sara took in her surroundings. Although she couldn't see, she could still hear and she heard a bunch of kids running around and beeping noises like video games. "Nick, why did you take me to an arcade?"

"Hey! No peeking."

"I didn't it just sounds like one."

"Oh, well. You can take off the blindfold." Nick said turning around to face Sara.

Sara thanked Nick for helping her untie the piece of cloth and looked around. Indeed, she was at an arcade with a bunch of video games and such.

"Nick, I really don't like video games." Sara said.

"Well, good. Cus that's not what we're here for." Nick said pointing to the back corner of the arcade.

Sara turned around to where Nick was pointing and saw a big sign that said, "Intergalactic Laser Tag".

"Uh, I've never…"

"Don't worry about it. There's a first time for everything."

After Nick, Sara, and the rest of the group playing with them had their names in the computer and had donned their packs, they were ushered into another door. Sara for sure knew that it had to be the end of the building and they were being led outside, but instead it opened into a larger room than the arcade. It had a bunch of platforms on different levels, tunnels, stairs, ramps and lots of places to hide.

"Nick, it's really dark in here." Sara had mixed feelings. She was nervous because she never done this before and it _was_ really dark but also excited because, well she didn't know why, she just was. Maybe it was the fact that Nick had decided to take her here instead taking her to a restaurant or a movie. Or maybe it was because she thought Nick was going to unmercifully beat her and then tease her about it. Well, maybe he wouldn't tease her too bad. She didn't know but she figured however the scores turned out she would blame it on her being a beginner to all of this.

"That's because there are black lights so our packs glow."

"What's the point of this game?" Sara asked

"Easy. To shoot as many people as possible."

"That doesn't sound so hard."

"Nope. Good luck." Nick said sticking up his hand and waiting for Sara to give him a high five.

"Hey, wait! Does that mean we're not on the some team?" At that moment their packs and guns powered up.

"Nope." Nick said as he took aim and shot Sara in the chest plate, "Yeah! Ten points for me." With that he took off to take some people down.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sara yelled at him. She was kind of in shock. She couldn't believe that Nick had shot her, at point blank range no less. She finally overcame the shock and ran after him to get revenge.

After fifteen minutes of running, hiding, shooting, and dodging, Sara and Nick, with the rest of the group, came out of the laser tag maze out of breath.

"Man, that's the most fun I've had in a while." Sara said, her adrenaline pumping and heart racing.

"Yeah it was pretty fun, but let's go see who really won." Nick said giving her his devilish grin.

They both waited in line for their shot records and then looked up onto a screen to see how everyone in the group was ranked.

"Yeah! I won." Said someone that reminded them both of a younger version of Greg.

"Oh man. I was sure I had." Nick wined.

"Don't be full of yourself. Read 'em and weep." Sara said noticing that her name was third on the list while Nick's was eighth.

"Hey. How did you beat me? Must be beginner's luck." Nick sounded disappointed

"What can I say? I'm a natural." Sara said giving Nick a smug smile.

"Well, you just wait till next time, missy."

"Bring it."

"Just name the time and place."

"Next week. Same time, same place." Sara couldn't wait to kick Nick's ass again, although she wouldn't try to beat him by so much, it seemed to kind of crush his spirit.

"I'll be there."

They had started walking toward his truck and as they reached it, Sara turned to him and said, "Well, I really had a great time, Nick. Thanks." Sara had changed the tone in their conversation. That was one thing that Nick liked about Sara, she could change the subject or tone or whatever and you wouldn't even known she had done it till it was to late.

"Me too. And your welcome. Just doin' my job."

"Oh, really?" Sara went back to the playful banter.

"Yeah."

"And what would that be?"

"Makin' sure you have fun time outside of work." He said as he started tickling her.

"Nick…Nick…stop…please!"

"Nope."

"Come on…please!"

"Say the magic words."

"No. Just please…stop!"

"Say it!"

"Okay…okay. You're number one."

"What? I can't hear you"

"I said," Sara then turned the volume of her voice up, "You're the best."

"That's right. You better believe it." Nick said puffing his chest out a little as he stopped tickling Sara.

Sara caught her breath and then said, "Well, as mush fun as I'm having, you better take me home. That away we can both get some sleep."

"With do, missy. And by the way, I won't be sleeping until next week."

"And why's that?"

"Because apparently I have to work on my laser tag skills."

Sara laughed and let Nick help her up into his vehicle.

Nick climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine and pointed the car towards Sara's house. "Okay. Home it is."

As they reached Sara's house she turned to Nick saying, "I really did have a great time."

"I know. Me too. See you at the lab tomorrow."

"Uh, Nick?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, you're going to have to pick me up. We left my car at the lab."

"Oh, right. Well, I'll pick you up then. See ya."

"Bye." Saying this Sara shut the door, turned, and walked towards her front door. A she went inside, she gave Nick a little wave and watched as he drove off into the distance.

Sara wasn't sure when she had started falling for Nick, but she sure didn't mind the idea. With this she shut her door and went to bed and if she was lucky then her dreams would be filled with him.

The End


End file.
